Room Of Remains
by FlowerOfTheValley
Summary: "Miss Potter it's very peculiar that you would have this wand." "You haven't heard the Prophecy?" "What are the three unforgivable curses?" "I know what we need to do. We need to go back in time!"   "I can't believe he's back!"
1. Prologue

Room Of Remains

By: FlowerOfTheValley

A/N This story I just thought of one day on a random Friday with my friends HalfBloodPrincess509. We thought it was a really cool concept hopefully you will too. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the plot and the Room of Remains.

Prologue

Lily POV

I always knew when I was little I was different. I showed more magical potential when I was little than both my brothers combined. I was shy and sweet. Not the normal, outgoing, way-to-sure of myself, like most of my family. I had one friend who broke me out of that shyness who I could confide anything to. Much of my family thought I was weak or wimpy. Oh how they were wrong. I, was the supposed savior of the wizarding world from the, oh so feared, Room of Remains. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start when I got my Hogwarts letter.


	2. Letter of My Life

Disclaimer: Do not even ask me. I DON'T OWN IT!

Chapter 1: Letter of my Life

I was sitting at the kitchen table with my mum and dad. They were the only ones who understood me. We were waiting for my brothers, James and Albus, to get up so mum could make pancakes. A brown barn owl came swooping in. _Hmm, I've never seen this owl before. I wonder who it belongs too. It's not the usual owl for the daily prophet. _I thought. I saw my dad smile and untie the three letters from the owl's leg. He reached over to the counter and opened our treat jar. The owl hooted in delight when my father fed two small treats and flew out the window.

I heard loud thundering. _Ah, those two make so much noise._ My dad walked over to me and handed me my letter. My brothers came in and sat down on the opposite side of the table and my dad handed each of them a letter as well.

It's my Hogwarts letter. To say I'm excited is an understatement. I've read my brothers, cousins, uncles, aunts, and my parent's text books before, but now, it's my turn. I tore open the letter, careful not to rip the envelope too much and I began to read;

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Which Craft And Wizardry. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no longer than July 31st. Enclosed, is a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Yours sincerely

Filius Flitwick

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Can I go?" I asked anxiously to my parents.

"Go where Honey?" My mom asked while stirring a bowl of pancake mix.

"To Hogwarts." I said timidly.

My father chuckled; "Of course you can Lils." He came up to me and hugged me.

Two days before I went to my first year of Hogwarts, my parents took my brothers and I to non-other than Diagon Alley. I decided to shop with my dad while my mum shopped with my brothers.

"So, Lils, ready to get your wand?" I smiled at my father. I've been waiting what seems like forever for my own wand. I can do some magic without one but I really want one!

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily. After passing few stores we arrived in front of Mr. Ollivanders wand shop. From outside, it looked dark. But when I stepped in behind my dad it was bright and cheerful. Stacks of wand boxes were stacked in tall piles all around the room. Some towers looked near to tipping over. There was a boy with white blond hair and skin as pale as mine. There was a man in a chair that looked like an older look alike of the boy with stormy grey eyes. Next to the man, sat a woman with golden blond hair curled into delicate curls and friendly blue eyes.

"Hello Draco, Astoria. How are you?" my father asked kindly.

"Good. Just waiting for Scorpious here to get his wand. He's going to be a first year." The lady who must be Astoria replied smiling.

"Same, my daughter Lily is a first year as well. Hey, we're going to the Leaky Cauldron after Lily gets her wand. Maybe you could join us, Ginny would love that since you guys had to cancel tea this week." My dad asked.

"We would love too. We haven't even eaten since breakfast." Draco replied laughing. He turned to me and asked. "Lily, are you excited for Hogwarts?" I nodded my head yes. My shyness kicking in.

"Yes, uh, very excited." I replied barely above a whisper. I looked at my dad who was looking right back with a huge smile on his face.

"Try this wand. 11 ½ inches, Phoenix core, cherry wood." I turned to see the boy, who I assumed must be Scorpious take the wand and gave it a swirl in the air. The entire room lit up. I heard Astoria squeal with delight. Draco paid for the wand and said they would wait till I had my wand.

"Ah, Miss Potter, I was wondering when you would stop in." I nodded timidly. Mr. Ollivander scurried to the back to grab a stack of wands. I tried like 49 wands and not a single one of them was the one. _Maybe I'm a Squib. _

"Daddy? Am I a Squib?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not Lily. You've shown too much magic potential. Like last week when James stole your hair brush, you magically took out of his hand to get it back." I blushed. How could I be so stupid? I turned back to Mr. Ollivander who was deep in thought.

"I wonder. It can't be. Well maybe. Last of the redheads. It's worth a shot." He mumbled to himself. After five minutes of looking around his shop he came out with the most beautiful wand ever. It was pure white, with the design of lilies going up in a spiral, the bottom flower not having bloomed and slowly, going up, each flower blooming more and more until the last lily, which was a fully bloomed. He handed it to me. I grabbed it and felt my hand grow warm with a tingling sensation.

"Funny how things play out isn't it?" Mr. Ollivander commented.

"How much?" my father asked.

"Free of charge. That is one powerful witch you have their holding a very special wand." Mr. Ollivander responded.

"What is it made out of?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"Is that what I think it is?" Draco asked looking suspiciously at the old man.

"I think it is." My father replied in shock.

"It is indeed." Ollivander said. Confirming whatever the adults' suspicions were. He then turned to me. "Now, young lady, I cannot tell you what it's made of, but when the time is right, you must seek the answer." Astoria led Scorpious and I outside to wait while my father, Draco, and Mr. Ollivander had a heated discussion. After they emerged from the wand shop we all headed to the Leaky Cauldron. My dad was talking to Astoria and Draco on the way there. When we arrived, my mum rushed over to us.

"Harry, I was beginning to think you got lost. Where have you been?" she said.

"Lily tried like 50 wands but she finally got one. Show her Lily." I took out my beautiful white wand and showed it to her. My mother gasped and looked at it curiously. My mum took Harry's hand in her owns and motioned for Draco and Astoria to follow. They went to the far corner of Leaky Cauldron and began talking in hushed whispers. I showed Scorpious to a table by the window and we engrossed ourselves into a conversation to get to know each other.

From that day forward I knew Scorpious Malfoy was going to be my best friend.

A/N Well here it is I hope you liked it. I've had this idea for like a month. Give me feedback Thanks to my editor HalfBloodPrincess509 for typing this and uploading it and helping blossom the idea of it. Read and Review.

FlowerOfTheValley


	3. Train Ride To Hogwarts

Chapter 2: The ride to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Very sad I know but still I don't. All I own is the plot.

The next day at my house went by rather quickly as we rushed to pack everything. I was beginning to get excited. Oh wait, that was an understatement, more like ecstatic.

"Daddy?" I called from my room that night.

"Yes Lily?"

"What if I don't get in Gryffindor or I do absolutely horrible? What if I don't make you proud?" I asked with tears welling in my eyes.

"Sweetie it doesn't make any difference to me what house you are in. Your entire family will still love you no matter what house you're in. Family is family. Don't think for one moment that your mother and I would never be proud of you Lily. We love you Lils and you make us proud every single day." My dad responded while lying down next to me on my bed.

"I'm going to miss you dad. We won't be able to have our talks anymore." I sniffled a little as I looked over at him.

"This is why I got you this." He handed me a necklace that was just a plan silver teardrop. I looked at him confused.

"It will change shape into what house you are in. I thought every time you got lonely you could just look at it and remember I'm always there for you. Also this is a two sided mirror so if you ever need anything just look into the mirror and I charmed it so we will be able to communicate with each other. So we can always talk." I smiled as my dad kissed the top of my head and put the necklace around my neck. I then began to fall into a peaceful sleep.

The next day I awoke to the smell of delicious chocolate chip pancakes. It was a tradition we had every year on September 1st. Mum would make chocolate chip pancakes since it's everyone's favorite. We started it the first time Teddy went to Hogwarts in his first year. It was the last breakfast we ate as an entire family till Christmas. I put on my dark denim jeans and my favorite gray shirt with a red tank top. I then ran downstairs to eat a delicious breakfast. I touched my necklace before I went into the kitchen and I suddenly felt happy.

When breakfast was over we finished the last minute packing, then it was a mad dash to King's Cross Station. We finally reached King's Cross Station twenty minutes later. My mum was yelling at my brothers to stop messing around while my dad had a bright smile on his face. I held my father's hand tightly as we chuckled at my brother James being scolded for ramming his cart into Albus's. After mum gave James another lecture of the importance to be responsible she then steered us over to the big crowd of red heads, brunettes and blonds. Mums giant family. Today was the day that the last of the second generation of Weasley's would all leave to Hogwarts together. I being the youngest of the giant family, sharing my birthday with my dad.

We went and stood by my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and there two kids Rose and Hugo. They were my favorite relatives out of my entire family because we saw them the most because they were my dad's best friends. Their daughter, Rose was the same age as Albus only a few weeks younger than him. Rose looked like her mother with her mums brown curly hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She had freckles placed gracefully across her face that she got from her father. She was the perfect mix between her mum and dad. Hugo on the other hand was the exact replica of his father. They look so much alike it was scary. The only difference between Hugo and Uncle Ron was that Hugo still had his baby features he got from his mother. He had his baby cheeks and skin that was so cute and soft.

Next to them was My Uncle George and Aunt Angelina there two kids Fred and Roxanne. Roxanne was the older of the two she was going into her sixth year and was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year. Fred was in third year the same age as my brother James. Roxanne had the typical Weasley look. She had the red hair and the freckles. But Roxanne was tanner. She had her mother's deep brown eyes of honey. While as for Fred he looks like his father. If they were the same age they would be mistaken as twins.

Next to them were Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and their three children. Even if only two of them were going to Hogwarts this year. Victorie, the oldest child, had her mother's veela features. She also had her mother's blond hair and her father's hazel eyes. Victorie was dating none other than Teddy Lupin, my god brother. There were bets going around the family on when they would get married. My family loves to make bets every Christmas there are new bets that get made. It's childish. The second oldest child of Bill and Fleur was Dominique Weasley. She also had her mother's beautiful veela features as well with her mother's blue eyes. She was a fifth year and the new Gryffindor prefect along with her boyfriend Ethan Finnegan. The youngest child was Louis the only boy the couple had. He looked just like his father except for his mother's blond hair. Louis was in third year along with Fred and James. I've heard they rival the Marauders themselves with all the trouble they make in the school.

Talking to Uncle Bill was my Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Their two daughters were Molly II and Lucy. They were both in Ravenclaw. Taking after their mother in that aspect. Molly looks like Molly senior with the red hair and the friendly brown eyes. While Lucy has her mother's straight golden brown hair with her deep blue eyes and her father's fair skin. My Uncle Charlie doesn't have any kids but he just got recently married to a lady he met in Romania her named is Amanda Jackson.

My dad is Harry Potter and my mum is Ginny Weasley. My oldest brother James is in third year. He has my father's black hair but my mums brown friendly eyes. James looks like a combination of my mum, dad and my grandpa Potter. James is named after two marauders and he sure does live up to it. He is the biggest prankster around. My second older brother Albus looks exactly like my father with the hair, glasses and eyes but he has my mum's personality in him but he is more like my father. As for me I look like my namesake my Grandma. I have deep red hair with a hint of auburn to it. It's nothing like the traditional Weasley red hair. I have curly and wavy hair unlike my mum who has straight. I have my father's emerald green eyes but I also have little bits and pieces of my mum. I have my mum's fiery personality and I inherited the glare that could kill. I was perspective and observant. I was told I got that from my Grandma.

"Dad I'm scared." I asked as I flung my arms around him embracing him in a hug.

"Don't be scared Lily Billy. There is nothing to be scared about. You'll have fun and do great. Trust me ok?"

"Okay dad, but what if I'm not in Gryffindor?" I asked my worry kicking in.

"Lils it doesn't matter what house you are in, it's just like I told you last night. If it matters so much just tell it what you want. It will take that into consideration." He kissed the top of my head and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You're growing up Lils. I can't believe how fast you've grown." My dad said as his eyes welled with tears. Now it was my turn to wipe my daddy's eyes. I gave my parents one last hug before I ran onto the train. In the distance I could hear my mum say to James and Albus to take care of me. After I waved good bye to my parents I went off in search of my brothers to sit with. With no luck finding them I decided to find an empty compartment. I sat there for ten minutes till I heard some ruckus from the hallway. I grabbed my wand and exited my compartment to see two boys, about fourth year, hovering over none other than Scorpious Malfoy and they were teasing him. I mustered up all the courage I had and yelled.

"Leave him alone and pick on someone your own size!" I yelled as they all turned around to look at me.

"Yeah and what are you going to do you little firstie." One of the fourth years sneered while taking out his wand. I pulled my wand out quicker and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

Their wands went flying and I then sent a rash hex towards them. I smirked as they immediately started scratching. They started stalking away when one of them turned around unexpectedly punched Scorpious in the eye. They then continued to stalk off. I ran over to Scorpious to see his eye to start to swell.

"Scorpious are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Lily don't be sorry. That was bloody brilliant." I chuckled slightly

"Do you want to sit with me?" I asked timidly.

"Sure!" I smiled and led him to my compartment. He sat down beside me. I grabbed a wash cloth from my trunk and used it to transfigure it to ice. My aunt taught me how to transfigure anything to ice so it was fairly easy. I pressed it to Scorpious's eye to help the swelling go down. He relaxed immediately to the coolness of the ice pack. Scorpious and I talked the entire rest of the way to Hogwarts.

I can't believe how easy it is to talk to Scorpious every time I was with him I feel my shyness slip away and my confidence grow.


	4. Warning From a Sorting Hat

Chapter 3: Warning from a Sorting Hat

Room of Remains

By: FlowerOfTheValley

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does

Scorpious and I walked off the train together trying to stick close through the thick crowds of Hogwarts students. We followed the voice that was yelling.

"First years over here. First years!" Hagrid was yelling all the way at the other end of the platform.

"Lily!" I turned around to see my cousin Hugo running up to me pulling a girl behind him.

"Yes Hugo?"

"Wait for us. We can share a boat together. Oh by the way this is Emma Longbottom." He said introducing the girl.

"Oh ok well I already know Emma, Hugo and this is Scorpious." I said chuckling a bit. We all walked over to Hagrid together.

"Hello Hagrid." I greeted a little shyly.

"Hello Lily, Hugo, Emma and you must be Scorpious." Hagrid said with a smile playing gracefully on his lips. All four of us shared a boat as we sat there in amazement staring at the beautiful lake and castle. We all gasped when we could see the castle in the moon light. After a five minute boat ride we were lead through the corridor. We finally reached a hallway right in front of the Great Hall. We waited in that hall till Professor Longbottom came.

"I will lead you through this door where you will be sorted into Gryffindor which I'm head of house of, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin where you will then sit with your house mates at the table and the feast will begin. File in rows of two please. I went and stood beside Scorpius while Hugo and Emma stood beside each other. I couldn't help but gasp as we entered the hall. I stared up at the charmed ceiling. We followed Professor Longbottom to the front of the hall and filed out below a stool with a hat on top.

"When I call your name you will come up and I'll place this hat on your head and it will sort you." Professor Longbottom said with authority as he unrolled a very long piece of parchment with a lot of student's names on them. Many names later and they finally got to my friends name.

"Longbottom, Emma" a shaking Emma took a seat on the stool after a few minutes the hat finally bellowed

"Gryffindor!" A couple names later it finally got to M's

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Scorpius took a deep breath before climbing the stairs to sit on the stool. After what look like a heated discussion with the sorting hat it finally seemed to make up its mind.

"Gryffindor!" It finally bellowed out. Everyone was kind of in shock by that. No one was clapping so I started clapping and after a few seconds the Gryffindor table burst into applause. Finally they reached the P's.

"Potter, Lily" I slowly climbed the stairs and took a seat on the stool. I felt as the hat fall over my eyes.

"Ah Miss Potter the last of the Potter children. You are difficult yes very difficult. You are a powerful witch a very powerful witch. You will be great no doubt about that at all, but where to put you. You will have adventures that will rival your father's when he was at Hogwarts. Let's see, you're plenty ambitious and very loyal to the people you love. Talent oh yes lots and lots of talent. You're clever, probably the smartest witch I will ever place. There's the courage. You're over flowing with bravery. Your bravery rivals your father. Hmmmm but where to put you….. Slytherin? No that's not it, maybe Huffelpuff? Nope definitely not. That leaves Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but where oh where to put you. I can see where you go and I think we're on the same page but before I go I must warn you Miss Potter. The snake will slither again and when that time comes remember you're never alone and keep your love ones close. Remember sometime what you need to find will lay in the past rather than the present. Remember this is important too, sometimes you can't prevent things from happening even if you try your hardest to stop it you just have to embrace it. With that said make me proud Miss Potter. Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed out. I got up off the stool in bewilderment as I walked over to the Gryffindor. Did the hat just give me a warning? I'm so confused.

"What took you so long?" I could feel the hot breath of Scorpius as he whispered in my ear. Just before I could respond Hugo's name was called the hat barely touched his head as it called Gryffindor. McGonagall told us to tuck into our meals. I turned to Scorpius to answer his question from earlier.

"Uh the hat was thinking on where to put me then it told me some weird stuff. I think it gave me advice or a warning but I'm not entirely sure myself."

"Weird" Was all he replied. This was the last time we talked about my sorting till I went into fifth year and all things changed. But I'm getting way too ahead of myself here. I looked over at Hugo who was sitting by Emma not too far away from us. He was stuffing his face full of food he looked like a wild beast that just made the kill of the century. I looked around at the Gryffindor table that were all looking at Hugo with pure disgust on their faces.

"Slow down before you choke and die!" My brother James yelled from the other end of the Gryffindor table. Hugo looked up with a mouthful of food in his mouth. He slowly gulped down the food in his mouth as the famous Weasley blush began to creep up on his neck, ears and face. After that he slowed his eating down to a normal persons eating pace.

After the feast was done all the food vanished from the table, the Gryffindor prefects, Dominique and her boyfriend Ethan, told us all the tricks to the stairs and shortcuts to our classes if we ever need them. We finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Dom told us the password was Lion. I entered the common room beside Scorpius, we both gasped as we looked how beautiful and comfortable it was. It had a smell of hazelnuts in the common room.

"Girl's dorms to the right and boy are to the left. All your stuff will be already up there. I suggest you get a good night sleep classes start 9 A.M. sharp." Dom said as she walked over to one of the couches by the fire.

"Lils I'm going to go to bed. Ok?" Scorpius said from beside me.

"Yeah I think I'll do the same." He left my side to head up to his dorm with my cousin Hugo. As soon as he disappeared I felt the shyness come back with a flood. I frowned and walked over to the staircase wishing all my cousins and my brothers good night.

"Lils wait." I turned around to see my brother Albus approaching me.

"Yes?" I asked timidly. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace then I could feel a second set of arms that were stronger join us. James of course.

"Night Lils" Albus said as all three of us pulled away from the tight embrace.

"Lily if you ever have any problems or need anything, Albus and I are here for you. Just come to us, we will always have time for you ok. Goodnight and we love you." James added as he also kissed the top of my head.

"I love you guys too and if you guys need anything also I will always be there for you guys too." I replied with a wide smile we hugged again before I headed up stairs to go to bed.

My bed was the one closes to the window next to Emma who was on the other side of the window. The other two girls in the dorm were Sara Finnegan and Sabrina Thomas whose beds were on the other side of the room. I walked over to my bed to get a piece of parchment and quill out of my trunk to I could write my mum and dad.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Well I got into Gryffindor! So did my friend Emma Longbottom, Scorpious Malfoy and Hugo. The girls in my dorm our Emma Longbottom, Sabrina Thomas, and Sara Finnegan they all seem nice especially Emma. Well I'll write you tomorrow telling you how my first day of classes went._

_Love,_

_Lily Luna Potter_

I walked over to my gray owl named Moony. I gave him a treat and told him to deliver my letter to mum and dad. I said goodnight to Emma and my roommates. I then laid into my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face dreaming about my new friends hanging out in the common room.

A/N Now I hope you all review or else!

Editor: or else I won't edit it and it won't be updated as quickly

Lily: But everyone wants to know what happened.

Author: Of course. So,

All three: REVEIEW!


	5. First Day Of Classes

**Chapter 4: First day of Classes**

**Room of Remains**

**By: FlowerOfTheValley**

**Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N Just to let you guys know I know Scorpius is supposed to be in Albus grade but in my story it has to be different. Later in the story you will see why I did it this way. It will just be easier on my part to write it; you will see. I have done everything for a reason you guys will just have trust me and find out. Well anyways thanks for all the great reviews!**

The next morning I awoke to my alarm clock going off. I got out of my bed quickly and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I am came out of the bathroom fully dressed in my robes I saw Emma just waking up. She greeted me good morning as she walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair magically and styling the curls to fit loosely around my face instead of its usual messy curls. By the time I was finished with my hair Emma exited the bathroom clad in her school robes. She sat down in front of her vanity and began trying to brush the tangles out of her hair. I walked over to my bed and put all my school books in my bag. I sat on my bed taking out my charms book and began reading. I looked at my necklace to see it was the Gryffindor emblem. I smiled down at it remembering my father almost immediately.

"Ugh my hair won't untangle." Emma mumbled getting frustrated. I got in my trunk and grabbed the hair and grooming charm book my Aunt Hermione gave me for my birthday.

"Here, Emma, this has a charm to untangle hair." I handed her the book opened to the page where that charm she should use.

"Thanks Lily my hair gets so frustrating." She replied now using the charm on her hair.

"Friends?" I asked shyly as she handed me my book back when she done with her hair.

"Most defiantly." She replied with a huge smile.

That's when I knew Emma was going to be one of my closest friends who would always have my back.

"How should we wake Sara and Sabrina?" I asked looking at our dorm mates still dead asleep. I saw as Emma's eyes had excitement and mischief in them.

"What are you going to do?" I asked a little uncertainly.

"Oh you'll see." She replied with a huge smirk on her face. She took out her wand and muttered an incantation and all of a sudden a blow horn was going off in our dorm. I covered my ears trying to protect my ear drums. Our roommates sat up quickly in their beds looking around with wide eyes. After Emma turned the blow horn off, we all looked at each other and burst out laughing. After we all recovered from laughing so much Emma grabbed our stuff as Sara and Sabrina started to get around. Emma and I walked down to the common room to see Scorpius and Hugo talking and laughing about something.

"Hi boys" I said greeting them.

"Hi Lily, Emma, sleep well?" Scorpius greeted turning away from Hugo to look at us.

"Yup! We just woke the other girls in our dorm up with a blow horn, curtsy of Emma. We were also wondering if you wanted to walk with us to breakfast." I asked all traces of shyness leaving me. Scorpius and Hugo started laughing at the idea that we woke our roommates with a blow horn but they decided to join us for breakfast anyways. When we arrived at the Great Hall Scorpius and I sat on one side of the table and Emma and Hugo sat on the other side. We were all talking about Quidditch and random things like what subject we thought we would like. Later when the Great Hall started to fill up more the head of houses got up to hand out there students time tables. The Gryffindor head of house was my brother Albus's godfather Neville Longbottom. The Ravenclaw head of house was Luna Longbottom who is married to Neville and is my godmother hence why my middle name is Luna. She was also one of my mum's best friends. The head of house for Huffelpuff was Professor Sprout the Herbology teacher and the head of house for Slytherin was of course Professor Snape.

"Hello Miss Potter here is your timetable. How are your mum and dad doing?" My godfather asked while handing me a piece of parchment.

"Pretty good Ne… ah mean Professor Longbottom." I said while my face turned a crimson red for screwing up at saying his name. He gave me a smile and moved on to hand everyone else their schedule. I unfolded the parchment to look at it.

_Lily Potter's Schedule_

_First year Gryffindor_

_Monday _

_1st hour- Potions with Slytherin _

_2nd hour- Defense against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw_

_3rd hour- Double charms with Huffelpuff_

_4th hour- Transfiguration with Slytherin_

_5th hour- Free period_

_6th hour- Flying lessons with a mix of different houses_

_Tuesday_

_1st hour- Double Defense against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw_

_2nd hour- Herbology with Ravenclaw_

_3rd hour- History of Magic with Huffelpuff_

_4th hour- Free period_

_5th hour- Potions with Slytherin_

_6th hour- Transfiguration with Slytherin_

_Wednesday_

_1st hour- Flying lessons with a mix_

_2nd hour- Double potions with Slytherin _

_3rd hour- Charms with Huffelpuff_

_4th hour- Transfiguration with Slytherin_

_5th hour- Herbology with Huffelpuff_

_6th hour- Free period_

_Thursday_

_1st hour- Double transfiguration with Huffelpuff_

_2nd hour- Charms with Ravenclaw_

_3rd hour- Defense against the dark arts with Slytherin _

_4th hour- Herbology with Huffelpuff_

_5th hour- History of Magic with Ravenclaw_

_6th hour- Free period_

_Friday _

_1st hour- Free period_

_2nd hour- Charms with Ravenclaw_

_3rd hour- Defense against the dark arts with Huffelpuff_

_4th hour- Transfiguration with Ravenclaw_

_5th hour- Potions with Slytherin_

Not a bad schedule at all. I compared my schedule to my friends to make sure we had all the same classes. We finished breakfast and decided it was time to head to the dungeons for our first class. Potions with the Slytherins. We were sitting in front of the classes when the Slytherin's came up.

"Oh look its Princess Potter and Prince Malfoy and their royal court. Bow done everyone bow down." The girl that was walking in front of the little crowd of Slytherin's, every one of the Slytherin's burst out laughing. I just turned away and tried to start my conversation I had with Emma back up.

"What's wrong Potter? Your daddy not here to talk to you?" She sneered at me. I turned around at her my temper flaring but my shyness kicking in.

"What you can't talk? Ha! Oh well you won't amount to anything you worthless Potter."

"Leave her alone!" I knew right then and there Hugo Weasley was my favorite cousin and we would both have each other's back with that Hugo yelled stood up with Scorpius and Emma right behind him.

"Ha, Weasley, what ya going to do? You're just a stupid redhead and a blood traitor just like Malfoy. And Longbottom, have you seen her mum? She is crazy and her dad is a stupid old manic." I stood up and stalked right in front of that girl my temper flared up. I was told when I was little I was scarier than my mum when I was mad.

"You leave them alone right now!" I screamed the lights started flickering. I stared at this girl absolutely livid, who does she think she is insulting me, my family and my friends. I watched as boils started to sprout against her skin and her hair started to change colors.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell from behind me. That broke my concentration and I fell backwards from exhaustion. I just noticed as I sat on the floor that my wand was still in my pocket I never took it out. Did I just do wand less magic? The hallway broke out in whispers.

"Quiet all of you! Crabbe please take Miss Nott down to the Hospital Wing." Professor Snape commanded as he came and kneeled down on the floor by me.

"In my office I would like a few words?" Professor Snape asked me I nodded saying yes. I never told anyone that isn't my family but Snape is my godfather. I've always had respect for him and if you got to know him on a personal level he was really fun.

"Yeah sure" I responded timidly. Snape helped me off the floor and escorted me in his office. He told the class that class will start in 10 minutes.

"What happened Lily?"

"We my friends and I came down to class early when the Slytherins came and that girl started to bully me and my friends. She started to say really mean things and it provoked me so I don't really know what happened after that. I just got in her face then the lights started to flicker and she started to have boils on her face. I really don't know how I did it I didn't even have my wand out." Snape turned around to look at me while I talked.

"I see well no harm done but Lily, be careful, you are a powerful witch and I think you just made your first enemy."

"Yeah I believe you're right."

"10 points to Gryffindor for defending your friends now go get the rest of the class so we can begin." Snape said with a grin on his face. I smiled back at him and went to get the rest of my class.

"Well everyone welcome to Potions first year please turn to page 394 we will be learning how to make the potion on how to cure a common cold." Professor Snape said while he gave a flick of his wrist and notes appeared on the board. I hastily took out a piece of parchment and began to make notes. When Snape asked us questions I was the only one to answer and get it right.

"Miss Nott happy you could join us. Ten points from Slytherin for bulling on class mates. Now go sit down." Snape replied boredly to her as she tried to protest. She gave up and took a seat at the back. After that interruption they began to make the potion the only two in the class to get it right was me and Scorpius we both earned Gryffindor thirty points between the both of us.

Our next class we headed too was defense against the dark arts. We met our very nice teacher Professor Williams. She taught us a couple of very easy disarming spells that we could use if someone pulled out their wand and was going to attack. We got homework to write an essay on why disarming spells were important. Once again I was the only one whoever raised their hand in class and got things right on the first try. All of it was pretty easy and I was beginning to understand how my Aunt Hermione felt.

Next we headed to charms class it was pretty easy too. I was the first to get my feather to levitate it took me only five minutes to master it. Scorpius was the only other student to get their feather to levitate. The only homework we got in that class was to practice a list of charms he gave us.

Finally Transfiguration was the last academic class we had for the day. Even though Professor McGonagall was Headmistress she still taught transfiguration.

"Welcome to first year Transfiguration. This subject will be one of the toughest classes you will take at Hogwarts. I don't expect you guys to master transfiguration today or even this year. So to understand the concept let's take some notes." Professor McGonagall said with authority. After we took notes for what seemed like forever she showed us how to turn a beetle into a button. It took my two tries and I got it.

"Fantastic job Miss Potter ten points to Gryffindor. It's been years since a student has been able to do this on their first day. Bravo." I was the only one who got it perfect but Scorpius came very close his button just still had a couple of legs on it. McGonagall gave us an essay to explain why transfiguration was important.

We did an hour of homework before we left the common room to head to our first flying lessons.

"Welcome to flying lessons I am Madam Hooch. Please step to the right of your broom and say up." She directed us to do. I stood on the right of my broom as Scorpius stood beside me on his right of his broom Emma and Hugo were a cross from us doing the same.

"Up!" I commanded the broom and it came immediately up for me and so did Scorpius's after everyone got their brooms up. Madam Hooch told us to dismount our broom and kick off. The poor Ravenclaw boy who lifted off the ground kept on rising and couldn't come down. The poor boy then proceeded to fly about he had no control at all. Then the boy's broom began to spiral towards the ground and the boy crashed. Madam Hooch ran over to him and ushered him to the Hospital wing commanding us to stay on the ground.

"Well looky here the stupid boy dropped this." The girl in Slytherin from earlier today commented. It looked to be a small stress ball of sorts.

"Give it back Nott." I yelled from where I was standing I could feel my temper flaring up.

"Why should I?" She asked with a sneer. She climbed onto her broom and rose into the air. I felt my courage rise. I had to get that back who does she think she is? I mounted my broom and rose into the air with such ease and fluid motion. I love flying I've been flying before I could even walk.

"Give it back right now!" I commanded.

"Fine you want it go get it." She sneered with venom in her voice. With that she threw the stress ball. I chased after it as it she threw at the castle. It was getting close to the wall when it began to drop down to the ground. I began an incline down to the ground and sped up. I was one meter away from the ground when I caught it I pulled up immediately before smashing into the ground. I landed and everyone cheered. I walked over to a boy who was friends with the poor boy who had to be taken to the hospital wing.

"Miss Potter please follow me." I heard Professor Longbottom say from the grass. I hung my head low from embarrassment and followed him. As we walked through the castle Professor Longbottom lead me to potions. I couldn't be getting in trouble again my parents would be so displeased. I apologized many times but Professor Longbottom just ignored me. When we reached the door he entered and left me to the hallway.

"Excuse Professor Snape but can you please excuse Miss Roxanne Weasley." After no less than a minute Neville came out with Roxanne right behind him. I gulped why he needed Roxanne.

"Hi Lily" she greeted friendly.

"Miss Weasley I think I found your seeker you needed."

"You did thank you very much. May I ask who?" Roxanne asked with excitement clear as day on her face.

"Right here Miss Potter will be perfect." I looked at the Professor in shock, me Seeker?

"Yes of course she will be wonderful she will be the secret weapon. Thank you for your help Professor." After a couple more minutes of conversation and Roxanne saying practice was on Wednesday. Professor walked me back to my common room since flying lessons were long over.

When I got to the common room I answered many questions my friends had and I told them everything. After dinner we finished all of our homework we received that day. Well Scorpius and I finished all of our homework Emma and Hugo still had one essay to do that wasn't due till next week. I decided to retire to bed at 10:00 since I was exhausted and I had a letter to write to mum and dad.

I got out a piece of parchment and quill and began to write when I got to my dorm.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Classes were brilliant! I loved it! I was the only one to answer the teacher's questions and get everything right! It was awesome and I earned Gryffindor forty points just today. I also got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as seeker by accident because some girl was being a bully. Well anyways I can't believe I'm a seeker just like you dad! Well I did make an enemy today a girl named Nott we had a little go before potion I can't really describe what happened it still kind of confuses me so I would owl Professor Snape if you want. Well anyways classes were great and I love it here. Love you I'll write soon._

_Love,_

_Lily_

I tied the letter to Moony and sent him out to mum and dad. With that I crawled in bed and fell to sleep dreaming about hanging out with my friends.

I think I knew from that day forward that Emma, Hugo, Scorpius, and I were going to be great friends. I think that was the night that I came up with a name for our group the Golden Four. That was what people would begin to call us by the end of my fifth year because people began to look up to us even though we couldn't stop what we set free people still had hope and they had hope in us more importantly in me.

**A/N Well here it is I hope you enjoyed it. I have a question for you guys who have reviewed my story and such. Should I finish their first year or do you want me to move on to their fifth year? I don't know if I should go through there years leading up to fifth. Well anyways give me feedback and tell me what you think I should do. I hope more people review.**

**FlowerOfTheValley**

**E/N HaHa. Hello it's me the editor! It is my fault that this wasn't up until now. The author wonders why I even edit this. Because its always great to have someone else read it and put in their two cents. Also for minor mistakes that happens to everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**HalfBloodPrincess509**


End file.
